creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Chizzard Egg
Basic Information Chizzard Eggs are consumables that look a bit like pine cones - or eggs that are covered with green scale-like feathers - that can be pet-harvested from several types of tamed Chizzards. They can be used as an ingredient for cooking (in a Cooking Station), can be consumed by players to gain additional maximum Health points and a reduction of falling damage, and can be fed to Pets like Hot Feet. Chizzard Eggs cannot be placed into the game world, but they can be put on display when placed into the slot of any display container. How to obtain These common Chizzard Eggs can only be obtained from Chizzards, Night Chizzards, Ghost Chizzards and Poultrygeists when they have been tamed and are your Pets. These eggs will not be "dropped" in Loot Bags by any Chizzard, Night Chizzard, Ghost Chizzard or Poultrygeist that is killed or dismissed. Please note that Pets will only provide you with their best harvest if you have fed them their exact favorite Food type as shown in their pet window (when pointing your cursor at the Pet and either use right-click or press "f" as the default key). So for example, if you feed a Melon Sandwich to a Pet Chizzard that favours common Sandwiches, the pet harvest might not include any Chizzard Eggs. Give your Pet a little time to digest the Food. Its pet window will display a blue hand with a thumbs-up during this time, and the thought bubble of the Pet will be small and empty. When the Pet is ready to be harvested from, a Power Cell will show up in its thought bubble and pet window. To receive Chizzard Eggs from Chizzard-type Pets when they're ready for the harvest, you will have to "pull" them with your ArcTek Gauntlet like you would pull any block for mining or harvesting. No Power Cell has to be equipped for this, and even if you equip your best Mining Cell, this won't make a difference at all when harvesting from a Pet. If your Pet is not ready to be harvested yet though, the attempt to pull it will instead push it a little. Usually 1-3 Chizzard Eggs can be harvested from each Pet at a time. You can only harvest more eggs from the same Pet after washing it with a Washer and then feeding it once more when it gets hungry again. You can harvest from Pets of other players only if you have the according or a higher permission rank than the permission setting of the Pet (padlock symbol in the top right corner of the pet window). You will also not be able to push a Pet if you don't meet its permission level. How to use As mentioned above, Chizzard Eggs can be fed to Pets directly. However, it's not recommended to do so if the Pet does not prefer Chizzard Eggs as its favorite Food - which usually is the case for some Hot Feet though. Chizzard Eggs can be consumed directly by players via quickslot or by dragging and dropping from the inventory to the player's character model at the right side of the bag. This will raise the maximum Health points of your player character for 100 points and will grant a 50% reduction of any damage that falling from great height inflicts for 6 minutes. Chizzard Eggs become even more useful if you use them as ingredients to cook a number of Food at a Cooking Station: * Egg Sandwich * Egg Drop Soup * Pie * Melon Pie * Mushroom Pot Pie * Chizzard Pot Pie * Wholesome Pie * Blazing Pie * Corrupted Pie * (not for Frigid Pie, Frigid Soup or Frigid Sandwich though, since this Foodstuff can only be made with Blizzard Chizzard Eggs as an ingredient) Other than that, Chizzard Eggs can be put on display in/on Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Stone Wall Shelves, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers and the like. They cannot be placed directly into the game world though. Trivia Different from this pet-harvest, Blizzard Chizzards will provide players with Blizzard Chizzard Eggs that can be used for special types of Food-recipes (frigid) and sometimes (but not always) as an alternative for Chizzard Eggs. These eggs can also only be obtained from Pet Blizzard Chizzards. Corrupted Chizzards do not provide players with any type of eggs as their pet-harvest. Players cannot breed creatures, and no Creatures will hatch from eggs in Creativerse. Category:Food Category:Cooking Category:Pet Harvest Category:Consumables Category:Ingredients